


Let us sing together

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: The family needs to do a music project for one of the kids' class.





	Let us sing together

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered about Let Me Switch Part today and I am obsessed with it.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read and I wrote it super fast on the high of the hype, so I hope it doesn't have a lot of mistakes.

Jaebum and Youngjae were having a hard time. Manage five kids was usually tough, but when they had to work together on a project it was extra hard.

Mark was their oldest, 12 years old and a bit shy, especially in front of strangers. Jackson and Jinyoung were both 11, the first liked fencing and music, and the second was on the theatre and glee club at school. Then, they had the youngests, BamBam and Yugyeom, two 8 years old balls of energy.

The project was proposed by the music teacher and aimed to involve the families of the students. When Jinyoung told Jaebym and Youngjae about it, they asked who he wanted to participate on it with and he promptly answered:

"Everybody."

And that was how Jaebum and Youngjae got caught in between one song and five kids. The couple liked to sing and they were passing that hobby to their kids.

They chose "Let Me", by GOT7, a group that all of them liked. Jaebum and Youngjae were vocalists, but they got the rap parts to facilitate to the kids, except for Yugyeom that almost threw a tantrum to take one of the raps.

The family rehearsed a lot and BamBam was the one having the hardest time, because he needed to do high notes and it was tough for him, but Youngjae focused on helping him and was sure his baby would do well.

The day of the presentation came and the kids were nervous, demanding a lot of attention and talks from their parents.

Mark was practicaly hiding behind Jaebum while they waited to go on stage. BamBam and Yugyeom couldn't stop moving, making Youngjae stay fully alert. The only ones the couple didn't worry so much about were Jackson and Jinyoung, that were more accustomed to stand in front of an audience because of their extra activities.

They entered in the stage and sat forming a semi-circle, Jaebum and Youngjae at the center. Beside Jaebum were Mark, Jinyoung and Jackson, while BamBam and Yugyeom sat by Youngjae's side.

The music started. _***Please watch "Let Me (Switch Part) - GOT7 3rd Fan Meeting" on Youtube for full expirience.***_   When it ended, the audience of classmates, students' families and teachers applauded really loud, some even stood up.

The kids were smiling and bowing toward the audience. Jaebum and Youngjae couldn't stop their brightest smiles of showing up, they couldn't say how proud they were of Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung, BamBam and Yugyeom for doing it so wonderfuly.

After the presentation ended, they went to a korean barbecue restaurant to celebrate and finished their day with ice cream. All the hard time they faced while rehearsing paid off.

 

~*~ The End ~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.  
> I would love to talk to you!
> 
>  
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> You can buy me a coffee on [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/miloca)


End file.
